The Ocean's Tale
by Ocean's Dreamer
Summary: Following the light of the sun we left the old world behind and started a new life in the sea, The waves became our cradle, the ocean our pearl and above all an island to call home. Fallen from the earth we live in it's waters- or that was how the legends went anyway. A slightly random transformers as Mermen/maid Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Kinda My first Fanfic and honestly i got the idea from a dream of mine (this is what happens when i watch Mermaids the body uncovered and transformers in the same night) anyway i doubt it's that great but regardless i hope you enjoy. Oh and this is more of a pilot chapter than anything P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**I do not own transformers or the quote but I own the plot.**

* * *

_Most people think time is like a river_

_that flows swift and sure in one direction._

_But i have seen the face of time, and i can tell you,_

_They are wrong._

_Time is a ocean in a storm_

_ -prince of Persia _

Chapter 1- Out in the Open Sea

The Blue waters ripped under the gentle breeze of the southern winds. The ocean calm as waves rolled currents pushing this and that way as the dolphins and fish migrated with the waters. The ever watching birds following the fish where ever it may take them, However life under the sea was far more interesting.

Below the ocean's waves lived an whole new breed of unbelievable creatures, the source of the rumor and myth that belonged to the waters. colorful streaks flashed pasted swimming at high speeds as they chased the fish. The fish startled by such sudden movements divided swimming in chaos as there were picked off by their hunters.

"Jazz no fair!" A blonde hair boy protested his black and yellow tail pushing through the currents as he chased after the elder merman "Gotta be faster little Bee" Jazz replied watching him pushing his sliver hair out of his face.

"Tat's sea's a dangerous place" he added scanning the near by area Bee sighed his shoulders slumming "Can we go Home now?" he asked looking up hopefully at the spy "We barely caught anything" Jazz muttered.

"I thought the others were on that hunting trip?" Bee asked confused "They are but i'm meant tat be teachin' ya how ta hunt" Jazz answered his tail flickering behind him. his sliver scales shimmering in water.

"I thought Hide was meant to do that?" bee said looking confused "He was but the con's showed up near crystal cove" The spy answered his blue eyes restless searching the waters "We should get back" Jazz stated. Bee nodded following his faster mentor.

"NO FAIR!"

Else Where In the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"Where is that bloody Spy!" Rachet growled swimming back and forth in his medical cave under the island his white hair whipping with each movement everyone else had left the medic along as he raged in his underwater office. His red and white tail twitching in his anger he had a yellow streak creepily like a heartbeat line.

Growling again he swam upwards heading into one of the smaller tunnels that interlinked with the others under the island. Breaking the surface at one of the larger lakes on the island grumbling as he searched for the sliver tailed moron that dared missed his check up.

He swore to Primus above that if Jazz was in those infernal Ship wrecks again he was going to murder him. "

What's up with you?" Moonracer asked sitting on one of the rocks bathing in the sun her light green tail splashing in the waters creating light ripples her tattered Human shirt covering her chest. Her Mint green hair falling behind her back in waves "Have you seen Jazz?" he asked clearly annoyed. Moonracer hummed in thought tapping her chin "Oh yeah he took Bumblebee out into the open waters for a little hunting trip" she said

"HE DID WHAT!" Rachet roared "What the hell was he thinking especially with the cons attacking closer to the island!" he yelled his face matching his face burning a brighter red than Sideswipe's tail. "Relax they haven't attacked in weeks" Moonracer said.

Perceptor Popped his head out of the water shaking his head to get rid of loss water in his red hair "Oh Hello Ratchet are you okay you look awfully red" The scientist asked worried for the medic "He's fine Percy, Jazz skipped a check up" Moonracer explained. Percy nodded in understanding.

"Anyway i came to find you the other's just got back from a hunting trip" Perceptor said pointing over to the barely visible beach the yellow sand standing out from the green foliage that surrounded it.

"Are Jazz and Bee back?" Rachet asked "I don't now i would assume so" Percy guessed before going back under the water his red tail making a splash, "I guess we should go see the others" Moonracer said pushing herself forward to dive into the water gracefully splashing the resident medic in the face. Ratchet growled before following them to the beach.

* * *

Jazz raced ahead of bee spotting the familiar coral reef of their island home, "Tat's other's are back!" he called Bee grinned pushing himself to swim a little faster to beat Jazz when he spotted a green tail near the sea bed.

"Hound what you doing?" He called pausing to look at him "I was just collecting some Sea Shells" he answered holding up a purple Shell as though to prove a point. His black hair sticking to his face .

"Why?" Jazz asked Hound looked up at the duo for a seconds "Jackie asked me to before he left" He answered his blue eyes glancing over to bumblebee "Should he even be out in open water?" Hound questioned.

Jazz laughed rubbing the back of his head "I figured it would be safe enough for a couple hours to teach em how ta hunt" Jazz answered his tail flickering behind him.

"Does Rachet or sentienl Know?" Hound countered "Do they need to?" Jazz replied grinning Hound sighed giving up-there was not point arguing with him "After all i'm TIC I can handle taking bee on a huntin trip" he said Hound rolled his eyes at the answer "We better be getting back before Rachet finds out" Hound said leading the way, Jazz bolting in front of his with bee trailing behind trying to match Jazz's speed.

it didn't take long to reach the crescent shaped beach the others near the rock pools that lead to the underwater system for getting around the island. Jazz immediately found and tackled Prowl into a hug the pair tipping and falling back under the water. while the others watched amused. Bee swam over to the group diving under the water to start a game of tag with Bluestreak and Sideswipe. becoming nothing more than blurs of cherry red,blue and yellow and black.

Hound ventured over to Wheeljack "Jackie i got those shells you wanted" he said holding out the purple shells he had collected earlier "Thanks hound now i can start working on that project i had planned" Jack started rambling and hound took that as a signal to leave or be dragged into one of Jackie's exploding inventions. Jacks green and white tail twitching with excitement as his blonde hair fell in eyes.

Rachet grumbled next to Prime and Ironhide while they told him about the hunting trip. Another bad one "We're going to have to go out again in a couple of weeks" Optimus said watching over the Pod of Autobots. his red and blue flamed tail swishing in the water as he pushed his black hair back "Where there any attacks while we were gone?" He asked Rachet shock his head "They've been oddly quite since you left" Rachet informed him spotting the injure to his leaders arm "What did you do?" Rachet demanded examining the wound "Sharks" Prime said.

"Bloody things i say we blow them all up" Ironhide snapped glaring darkly at the ocean his black tail cutting the water like a dagger while his black hair dripped with salt water "At least then we'd have better hunting grounds" he grumbled "I'd say you did fairly well compared to last time" Ratchet noted seeing the stockpile of salmon and tuna they had gathered before dragging away Prime to his med bay.

"Oh and if you see Jazz kill him for me, He took bee into open water" Ratchet said smirking when he heard hide freeze before going off on a rampage "Did he really?" Optimus asked following the insane doctor "Would i lie about that?" ratchet questioned "I'm sure he had his reasons" Prime defended his 3rd in command "He better" Rachet growled

Meanwhile

In the darkness of the ocean bed near a old ship wreck sharks swum their violent movements mimicking the ones of the others who lived in the dark cove of shattered and jagged rocks .

Inside on a throne of bones sat the fearsome monster of legend he looked on unimpressed by his sniveling servant as the sliver haired and tail merman told him of the plan "M'lord they have returned" he said "Are you sure?" His lord demanded his hands curling into fists his blood red eyes piercing his 2nd in command.

"Yes M'lord knockout and Breakdown saw them returning to island, there hunt was interrupted by the sharks but none the less they had food" He reported his own mind working to formulate a plan. A grin slowly forming on his face "And that is not all" He continued catching his master's attention "I saw the Boy, Bumblebee out in the open waters accompanied by Prime's TIC" he said

His master's Evil laughter echoed the cove "Then we shall make sure his next outing is more eventful than his last, we should teach him the dangers of the ocean" He said "Starscream Report to me if you see the boy again" Megaton ordered "Things just got interesting, Very Interesting you may leave now" He said as Starscream left the throne room.

Megatron's scarred Grey tail trembled with unseen rage "SHOCKWAVE!" he roared as the purple tailed man appeared his one good eye staring back at his master as he bowed "Yes M'lord?" he asked "Tell me have you found it yet?" Megatron asked his fang like teeth gleamed in the darkness his Grey hair melting into the shadows as he pure blood red eyes hungered for the chance of revenge.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Let me know if you want me to continue or should i just give up here? If you can tell me within the next week that would be wonderful. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm gonna be honest i kinda forgot i had the story and while i was sorting threw the thousands upon thousands of folders i seem to have on my laptop when i came across a rather odd little story. So Sorry it's nearly a year late i promise to update sooner then yearly, Hope you enjoy it and here's Chapter two. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own transformers, I do however own the plot **

**And sorry, Sorry, Sorry**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Island Life

It was rumored that somewhere in the ocean there is an island where myths roam the waters like birds ruled the skies. Of course the island had never been found and the inhabitants of it where more than happy to keep the little piece of heaven safe from tainted human hands.

"Stay still damn it!" Ratchet hissed smacking his leader upside the head as he tried to bind the Prime's injury. Optimus winced but regardless stayed still not daring to further irritate the medic. Ratchet grumbled something or other his tail flickering behind him using thin strands of seaweed as a type of thread and a thin bone as a needle to stitch up the wound.

The medic's eyes flickered up to his friend's face before returning to his work "I'm worried about the con's lack of activity" Optimus confided in the medic Ratchet hummed in agreement "Is it too much to hope they died of starvation?" Ratchet asked a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth "That it would old friend" Prime replied humor lacing his voice "But i fear there lack of activity is caused by more pressing matters than a successful hunting trip" He added

Ratchet frowned tying up a knot in the thread "You don't mean..." he trailed off belief of what he was hearing "My brother has always been driven by ambition i doubt mere legend would stop him" Optimus said gravely "But that's..." Ratchet was interrupted by a someone bolting into the underwater med bay.

A flustered looking Percy glanced up at both the medic and his leader "Jackie's done it again" He said as though it explained everything and it some ways it did. Ratchet swore loudly cursing out the Primus forsaken scientist and his half baked explosive idea's Percy paled before meekly adding

"And the twins were involved"

Ratchets face burned a bright red in anger as Percy ducked his head

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Elsewhere

Blue chuckled easily dodging the yellow and black tailed boy, "Come on bee gotta be quicker then that!" Blue teased swimming circles around the younger boy "You swim at a million miles per hour!" Bee replied "He talks it too" he added more to himself then anyone else his tail flickering behind him as he stayed afloat in the calm waters.

The Two boys where playing tag near the coral reef, the lively activity of the multi-colored fish was infectious and had prompted them into playing although they both knew better then to play in the tempting open waters. "What you think's out there?" Blue suddenly asked moving to float at his side looking out past the corals and into the deep ocean blue

Bee shrugged his shoulders "Everything" He answered simply cocking his head to the side when he saw a flash of silver near the outer caves "Is Jazz fishing again?" Bee asked itching to move closer and find out what had caused the flash "Nah he's with Prowl, there in a meeting Boss called it this morning something about the con's no doubt" Blue said glancing at the sea floor "Hey an oyster!" He cried diving to retrieve the crustation

"Think it's got a pearl?"

"Bit small" Blue huffed at the answer rolling his eyes before prying the oyster open, it took a couple of seconds before he manged to open the shell frowning slightly when it revealed nothing "I swear i don't know how Elita does it," Blue said chuckling lightly.

Elita was known for her strange gift of picking oysters, ever since she was a merchild whatever oyster she picked up contained a pearl regardless of size of course the female leader claimed there was something different about an oyster when it carried a pearl.

Bee laughed scaring away the near by fish when his eyes caught sight of the same silver flash "Did you see that?" he asked pointing to where he saw the shimmer, Blue squinted shaking his head "There's nothing" He said pausing suddenly when he realized something

"Bee we gotta go"

"Why? Look see there it is!"

"Bee we gotta go"

"Blue it perfectly fine!"

"No Bee we've really gotta go" Blue repeated backing up slightly his eyes scanning the ocean Bee huffed flicking his blonde hair "Why?" He asked curious of the elders odd behavior "The reef"

Bee frowned glancing back at the now still Coral reef, the fishes having hid leaving it silent and still, Bee jumped to alert focusing his senses on the open ocean fear trickling into his body. The two boys shared a quick glance before they bolted heading back to shallower waters, Bee risked a glance backwards yelping when he saw the silver shark.

A flash of black appeared as Ironhide quickly took aim with a handheld plasma gun his face set into a scowl as he fired repeatedly at the shark, The Shark sneered at them bearing it's pointed teeth before retreating back into the ocean depths. The boys paused panting staring at the weapon specialist as he grumbled something

"Sharks should't be 'ttackin' this far inta tat island" He said turning to face the stunned boys "Come on let's get back ta the caves" He ordered making sure they stayed in front of him as they headed to the caves. "Megs is up ta something" he muttered prime's earlier words echoing his head, The black haired merman shock his head ridding himself of such thoughts.

Later...

The surface waves sloshed harmlessly against the pale white sand as the moon casted it's reflective light onto the sea giving the illusion the sea was made of a million sparkling diamonds like the dark night sky.

The air was warm, the night was silent. The children laid asleep in their caves safe from the ever changing world around them, He could sense it, Optimus frowned from where he sat on a rock overlooking the beach, his red and blue tail absently mildly creating ripples in the water "The tides are changing" he said to himself although he couldn't decided if the change was in his favor or not.

"There you are!" A female voice said snapping him out of his thoughts, Glancing down to the waters below, the pink haired and tailed mermaid grinned at him "Your doing that thing again" Elita said hosting herself up onto the rock "What thing?"

"The leader thing" She answered looking out to the sea "You gonna tell me what's on your mind or do i have to beat it out of you?" She asked optimus chuckled lightly "I do believe the beatings around here are served by our fowl tempered medic" He answered

The pair sat in a comfortable silence listening to the ocean sing it's lullaby "You worried about Megatron aren't you" Elita said

"It's not just Megatron"

"The shark attack?"

"Sharks don't attack this close to the island, had the boys be further out or Ironhide wasn't there-"

"There fine optimus, a little shaken but who can blame them?"

"We've lost to many children to the ocean, To the war"

Elita signed shaking her head "We've lost a lot of people, but will lose alot more if Megatron gets a hold of the artifact" She said leaning her head on his shoulder "You don't actually think it's out there do you?"

"When we fell into the waters we lost alot of artifacts, The Star-saber, The matrix it could be possible the cube was lost to the ocean as well"

"You're going to the city aren't you?" Elita commented knowing he indented to go to the lost city with or without her agreement "Megatron believes the cube exists, the first place he'd search is the city, I intend to be there to stop him"

"No, You're needed here- The city miles out! Humans sail those waters"

"It is a necessary risk, Sential is staying on the island. I am taking a small pod with me to travel to the city" He answered.

"What if the cube's not there? What if it really is a myth?"

Optimus chuckled "And are we not myth to humans?"

"Human's are heartless apes that destroy the land they live on and slaughter each other over pieces of paper- their too stupid to know the difference" Elita replied

"I believe they have the room for goodness"

"I hope you right, I really do" Elita signed taking the rare moment to cuddle up to her mate, She resented the idea of him going to the lost city although she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Her only hope was that Megatron hadn't already beaten them too it.

Deep in the ocean...

In The dark cradle of the sea laid a land of golden ruin, buildings toppled- status broken, This was a world where even sharks dared not enter, a world lost to land, sea and time. And hidden safely away in the ruins rested an open chest, diamonds and gems sparkling as they tumbled out into the waiting hands of a person hidden in the shadows.

The person grinned holding the priceless gems but that was not what caught their attention instead it was the blueish silver cube they had been searching for, carefully they extracted the glowing artifact.

"We've found it!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**


End file.
